


How not to admit feelings for your teammate

by Smut_writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm bad at tags, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, PINING KEITH, The team knows about Keith and his crush, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: Keith has feelings for Lance and he doesn't want to tell him, but when he hears him masturbating one night he makes the mistake of confronting him about it in the morning, leading to some teasingFeedback is appreciated





	How not to admit feelings for your teammate

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to Voltron so this will be based on the little that I know about it, but I am currently watching it

Keith was most definitely not pining for Lance, was not crushing on him so hard. Did not think of those blue eyes and the grin that he gave him whenever he teased him

Nope

Definitely not

That was what he tried to tell himself and the rest of the team whenever someone brought up that he kept staring at him

But sharing a wall with your crush was not a good idea, not when he could hear Lance's occasional ... nightly sessions

Usually he ignored it and just blasted some music in his headphones to block out those delicious moans, but not tonight

Tonight he sat up, pressing closer to the wall so that he could hear the sounds through the thin walls 

Lance was letting out soft moans, obviously just getting started and he could picture him on his bed, jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, cock in one hand, maybe the other would be teasing at his chest, pulling his nipples

At that thought Keith let out a breathy sound, hand sneaking into his pants, teasing at his quickly hardening cock as he pulled it out of its tight confinement

As he snapped out of his momentary distraction, he could hear Lance's moans more clearly, though they were muffled, as though he was biting on his lip to keep quiet

Keith closed his eyes and stroked his own cock, listening to every sound and movement coming from the other side of the wall, his head fell back against the wall with a dull THUD and he froze, waiting to hear something from the other side but there was no response

Maybe Lance was too busy and didn't hear

Keith's other hand pushed his pants and boxers down, letting out a sigh as his throbbing cock hit the cool air, pre cum leaking out of the tip

His other hand trailed down to his ass and he pressed a finger inside, letting out a moan

The sounds coming from the other side of the wall never stopped and now he could hear soft wet sounds though he was no longer sure if they were coming from Lance or himself anymore

He tried to last as long as Lance was, moaning softly, biting at his own lip, knowing there would be blood but he couldn't taste it, was chasing his own orgasm

On the other side of the wall, he heard Lance cum with a groan and Keith followed soon after, panting as he let out a moan of "Lance"

He didn't bother to clean himself up, just climbed into bed and fell asleep

\--------------------

The next morning, he walked out of the room, almost walking directly into Lance, he looked down at the ground, cheeks reddening slightly

He turned to walk past him and to meet the others but Lance spoke

"Next time you should ask to join" He winked and walked ahead of the shocked boy, who could only blink as he watched his retreating figure

Maybe he would next time

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be a sequel to this, perhaps the two of them discussing feelings and what Keith heard


End file.
